The Light
by Cutieaki
Summary: An Olitz fic. that takes place after Fitz learns the truth about Defiance and Olivia's part in it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal or it's characters**

Olivia sat on the couch wine glass in hand and replayed the scene endlessly in her head like so many nights before. She could still hear Fitz's voice echoing in the back of her mind "Don't… wait for me. I don't know what I was thinking. Screwing your mistress is one thing… but marrying her… that's political suicide." Feeling the sting of those words Olivia took another sip of wine and began to top off another glass when her doorbell rang. She sat in silence for a moment as if in disbelief. Who could be at her door at 11 pm certainly not a client. She took another sip before setting the glass down and headed to her door. She opened the door slightly and was taken back by whom was standing in the hallway.

"Fitz" was all she could whisper as she stared up at him and motioned for him to come in. He hesitated for a moment then walked inside the all too familiar apartment. He stood there near the door not saying a word as Olivia went back to have a seat on the couch. She stared at the broken man standing silently in front of her as she took another sip. It was then that she noticed just how shattered he really looked. His dark brown hair was tousled but not in the usual way and his white buttoned down shirt was half way tucked into his slacks. "Fitz ?" Olivia said once more this time her voice was not a whisper but a question that was left suspended in the air. She summoned up the courage to look into those bluish gray eyes of his and what she saw changed something in her.

She slowly got up and walked over to him. She paused for a moment standing in front of him once more searching his eyes. The sparkle that was always present in those mesmerizing eyes of his was lost and replaced with an emptiness that left her heart aching. The immense feeling of guilt and anguish overcame her knowing that she had been the one to put it there. She wrapped her arms around him embracing him while taking in the scent of the potent scotch on his breath. The familiarity of his touch and scent had resonated in her mind these past few weeks and now she was experiencing it within this tight embrace, but the feeling was fleeting as he backed away out of her grasp.

Olivia stood back not knowing what to say, but as she gazed upon his eyes he told her everything she ever dreaded. She could see the underlying feeling of betrayal and desperation in that endless ocean of blue as tears began to form in her eyes as pent up emotions began to unravel. "Fitz I'm sorry" was all she could say. "I…It was never my intention to hurt you like this I love you. It pains me to see the hurt in your eyes and know that I am the one responsible for putting it there. Your drowning in an ocean of despair and I should be the one to pull you up to the surface and rescue you, but I'm the anchor holding you down", she drew in a ragged breath as she desperately tried to keep her composure intact.

In that one minute that Olivia had came into his arms so many emotions had flooded back. Fitz could smell the sweet and intoxicating fragrance on her neck and her body pressed up against his once more was more than overwhelming. He looked at her now gazing into her big brown eyes filled with regret and for a moment he wanted to let go of the anger he had allowed himself to keep building up. He walked closer to her now, closing the distance between them, barely a whisper escaped his mouth as he found the words that resonated in his sorrow, "Livvie…Sweet baby."

And in that moment he abandoned all reservations as his lips crashed upon hers. He had been craving her soft lips and velvet like tongue as their kiss deepened; their tongues entwining in a bout of fiery kisses as their hands began eagerly exploring the other's body. As Olivia's hand was getting lost in Fitz's hair the other found its way to his chest slowly unbuttoning his shirt as she felt the soft hair that now lay exposed. She took off his shirt as they continued to kiss. Fitz began to place soft kisses on her neck at first and then started to leave small bite marks on her neck as Olivia let a quiet moan slip out.

Hearing her moan excitedly in his ear was almost too much for Fitz and with Olivia straddling his waist, he made his way to the bedroom and sat her down on the edge of her bed. He stood there looking over her as she removed the silk nightie from her shoulders, leaving her nearly exposed except for the pink-laced bra and panties that still remained. Fitz continued to drink her in with his eyes as Olivia's delicate yet shaky hands began to unfasten his belt. After she removed his belt she slowly unzipped his pants letting him breathe more easily as they began to sink to his ankles. She reached up to stroke the obvious dent in his boxers but Fitz grabbed her wrists and laid her back down on the bed as he hovered above her. He began to kiss her more roughly on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He moved his attention to her neck once more leaving a tingling on her lips and her thighs. He made his way slowly down her body placing light kisses on her stomach before removing her bra. He massaged one of her breast as he hungrily began to suck on the other taking turns alternating, making sure each breast got the same attention as he got his fill. The moans that escaped Olivia's mouth became louder and the need to feel him inside her became overwhelming. "Mm Fitz baby stop teasing" escaped her lips as he made his way between her thighs removing her underwear.

He could feel her wetness on his mouth as he began rubbing his thumb on her clit while using his skillful tongue to taste her. Olivia's breath became more rapid as he began darting his tongue in and out of her wetness tasting her sweetness and savoring each drop. He gripped her hips roughly and spread her thighs further apart to go deeper. "Fitz I need you inside me baby." Olivia could feel the vibrations of his moans on her lips as her hands gripped his hair tightly. Just as Olivia was about to peak he was up again hovering over her body now divested of boxers.

She pulled him down to share a passionate kiss. They continued to deepen the kiss as Fitz pushed his member inside of her entrance. He could feel her tightness wrap around him as he slowly moved himself in and out of her. Her nails digging into his back caused him to let out a husky moan as Olivia began to place kisses on his neck. Fitz could feel her wetness around him and each time he thrusts himself inside of her his body felt immense pleasure while his heart felt immeasurable pain. The electrifying sensation of his body on top of her smooth skin was almost to much as he began pushing inside of her as deep as he could go. He had to taste her again as his lips hungrily claimed hers. Olivia welcomed the kiss eagerly at first, but then it became less gentle and more rough. She could feel Fitz biting her lip but not in a teasing or playful manner as she felt him become consumed by a passion both foreign and exhilarating.

Then without warning he paused in his movements and pulled out of her. Olivia found herself out of breath and in need of him to be inside her once more as she searched his eyes. What lie there before her was desire and pain, but never had she witnessed the combination of the two together. The look in his eyes was alarming and without warning Fitz entered her roughly, this time not giving her body or mind the time to adjust. She dragged her nails along his back as she whimpered his name, urging him to slow down. Fitz ignored her faint plea and continued to thrust deeper inside her walls. As the pain subsided Olivia began to feel pleasure take over her body yet again. She continued to moan his name loudly as she felt her walls come down and her juices flow.

Fitz felt her contracting around him causing him to speed up and bury himself as deeply within her walls as he could before he came deep inside her. He continued to thrust a few more times before laying down on top of Olivia's body, but only for a moment before pulling out and lying on his back. He laid there staring up at the plain white ceiling as he tried to recapture his breath. He felt her hand reach across his chest and quickly turned to lie on his side.

Olivia rolled over to her side of the bed, how could she be so foolish thinking that tonight was about forgiveness holding onto the sliver of hope she still had for them. Her eyes searched the darkness looking for a flicker of hope while Fitz's searched for nothing but the darkness. Olivia's eyes had become filled with tears as silence took over the room. She tried to muffle the cries with her pillow but that was no use. It took everything for Fitz to lie there saying nothing and doing nothing to comfort her. He wanted to console her but how could he when he was still hurting.


End file.
